Big Boys
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Sindria celebra un gran banquete y como no, su Rey no tarda en aprovechar la ocasión para beber. A los ojos de Ja'far, Sinbad no es más que un niño chico e irresponsable, pero tampoco es que le disguste cuidar de él... (Sinbad/Ja'far)


Buenas~ Este era un fic que escribí para mi amiga **Chibi **(gracias por todos esos momentos de gilipolleces en Skype3) a cambio de un precioso SharrYamu que escribió rapidísimo y encima le quedó perfecto ; v; Yo soy un poco más desastre así que he tardado bastante más y no me ha terminado de convencer pero bueno, mientras a ella le guste~

Pensar la historia me costó lo mío porque 1) lo siento, pero no soy fan del BL/yaoi y 2) No tenía ni idea de como escribir a estos dos (sobre todo a Sinbad, uff) por eso quizá sea un poco ooc pero prometo mejorar!

También aclarar el marco de la historia: está escrito como unos 7 años? antes de lo que es la historia original, por eso aunque salgan algunos de los 8 Generales no son mencionados como tal, y si no salen los demás es porque no estoy muy segura de cuando llegaron a Sindria, que de los 3 que si salen pues al menos algo mencionaban en el manga (?).

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía ´ 7`, soy un desastre y encima mi word no me las marca, así que voy lista. En fin, espero que disfrutéis~

* * *

Sindria tenía como costumbre celebrar cada una de las victorias de su rey, y no eran precisamente pocas. Aquella misma tarde un monstruo marino había hecho aparición en una de las playas y había destruido un pequeño embarcadero de pesca. Sinbad, a sus veintipocos años, se las había arreglado perfectamente sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus hombres, todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

Poco a poco la isla contaba con más habitantes y su ejército se iba haciendo más poderoso. En menos de 10 años se había transformado en todo un país gracias al jóven rey que lo había creado cuando a penas era un niño; y es que Sinbad había nacido para hacer grandes cosas.

El banquete estaba en pleno clímax: las bailarinas danzaban al ritmo de la música más alegre, los amigos y vecinos reían y brindaban con sus vasos repletos del mejor vino, los niños corrían jugando y, cuando tenían la oportunidad, robaban comida de los abundantes platos de los adultos.

Ja'far estaba sentado junto a Sinbad en una mesa redonda de proporciones tan considerables que ni siquiera podía decirse que estuvieran cerca (más teniendo en cuenta la barrera de bailarinas que separaba al rey del resto del mundo).

No es que no se estuviera divirtiendo, pero la razón principal por la que estaba allí era que tenía que vigilar que Sinbad no bebiera demasiado y eso afectase a la importante reunión que tenía a la mañana siguiente. Las relaciones de alianza eran primordiales para un país en crecimiento como Sindria.

Suspiró y balanceó la copa que estaba entre sus manos y no había probado aún, el movimiento del líquido rojo robó toda su atención. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la copa a los labios para dar el primer trago de la noche. Tenía sus 18 años recién cumplidos y aunque ya había probado el sabor del alcohol antes, nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y la cara se le puso de color verdoso cuando el gusto de la bebida llegó a su paladar, y aún así se obligó a tragarlo. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y usó una mano envuelta en la larga manga para taparse la boca mientras tosía.

"¿Estás bien?" una voz se asomó entre el bullicio y algo tocó su espalda. Ja'far levantó la mirada y encontró a Sinbad detrás suya.

"Claro, eh... solo me había atragantado."

"Parece que no estás hecho para la bebida" Sinbad, sonriente, se incorporó liberando a Ja'far del peso de la mano que había estado dándole suaves palmadas. "Creo que se está haciendo tarde, pero no quiero arruinarles la fiesta" Una risa encantadora escapó de sus labios. "Ah, los asuntos de palacio son de puertas para dentro... será mejor que nos recojamos nosotros y dejemos que la gente se siga divirtiendo"

"¿Ehh? ¿Se va ya, _Ou-sama_?"

"¡No, por favor! ¡Quédese un poco más!"

Los pucheros de las bailarinas solo consiguieron sacar otra encantadora risa de la boca de su rey, mientras que Ja'far las miraba con un tic debajo del ojo. ¿Cómo podían comprender esas chicas tan simplonas lo importante que era la reunión de Sin del día siguiente?

"Esta bien, está bien. Me quedaré un poco más" Y todas las chicas de su al rededor gritaron de alegría.

"¡P-pero Sin, mañana-...!"

"No te preocupes, no tardaré nada. Puedes acompañar a Masrur y a los demás a sus habitaciones mientras yo me voy recogiendo." Su mirada intensa se complementó con una sonrisa cálida. Ja'far suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cediendo.

"De acuerdo... Pero después me pasaré por tu dormitorio para asegurarme de que estás allí, y más te vale que así sea" Intentó que la última parte sonara amenazante, aunque solo lo consiguió a medias. El tono monótono del resto de la frase por la resignación lo había estropeado.

Como le había dicho Sin, se fue a buscar a los niños. No le costó demasiado ya que vio a cierta chiquilla sentada en una zona un poco más apartada del jaleo.

"¡Yamuraiha!"

La chica peliazul se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Levantó la mirada del libro sobre magia avanzada que estaba leyendo y cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que la había llamado sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosado claro.

"¿Por qué no estás jugando con los demás?"

La adolescente (ya de pie y con el libro entre los brazos cubriendose el pecho) desvió la mirada y comenzó a tocarse el pelo, nerviosa.

"No es como si fuera... una niña... ni nada de eso."

Ja'far rió dulcemente pensando que, incluso si solo se llevaban dos años, los 16 aún era edad de jugar al escondite o a algún juego de pelota. Él nunca había podido jugar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era más niño.

"Eres una chica muy responsable, Yamuraiha." El color de las mejillas de la chica se hizo aún más profundo, como cuando una chica enamorada se sonroja pensando en el chico que le gusta. "¿Dónde están Sharrkan y Masrur?"

La maga señaló con el dedo donde un par de chicos jugaban con espadas de madera.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres muy lento!"

"..."

Ja'far fue hacia ellos dando un par de palmadas.

"Eh, os vais a hacer daño."

Los dos niños pararon automáticamente. Sharrkan se había llevado las broncas de Ja'far más de una vez y había aprendido que el albino enfadado podía dar más miedo que incluso las pesadillas que tenía por las noches cuando Yamuraiha le contaba historias de miedo sobre el cementerio de Sindria que había no muy lejos del bosque del palacio.

"Se está haciendo tarde, y mañana querreís seguir con vuestros entrenamientos, así que teneis que descansar bien."

Masrur, que acababa de llegar a Sindria un par de meses antes, miró fijamente al mayor con sus grandes y contorneados ojos de fanalis. Ja'far no se había acostumbrado del todo al silencioso niño de a penas 10 o 11 años.

"... ¿Tú eres... como la mamá de aquí... o algo?"

Su mirada y sus palabras se clavaron en el cuerpo de Ja'far como puñales. _Mamá._ Después de poder asimilar el golpe que había supuesto para su orgullo, intentó mantener un tono amable, convenciendose de que el pobre niño quizá no había podido conocer a sus padres al ser un gladiador desde tan pequeño.

"N-no..." Sonrió falsamente con un tic. "Soy... eh.. soy como la mano derecha del rey. Así que espero que nos llevemos bien, Masrur."

"Entonces... ¿eres como la reina?"

Ja'far pudo sentir otro puñal, mucho más grande e hiriente. _Reina._ Si le hubiera atravesado de verdad habría quedado fuera de batalla.

Después de su pequeña charla (Ja'far pusó todo su esfuerzo en intentar permanecer calmado), acompañó a los tres a cada una de sus habitaciones, no sin desearles las buenas noches antes de irse.

"_Maldición, no es como si me llevase tanta edad con ellos. ¿Por qué me siento tan viejo de repente?"_

Ja'far no se había olvidado de Sinbad. Por supuesto, al terminar de dejar a los menores pudo comprobar que_ no_ se encontraba en su dormitorio tal y como habían acordado no hace mucho. Cansado y empezando a enfadarse, volvió a dónde le había dejado bebiendo con las bailarinas.

"_Oh, no."_

_Bebiendo. _¡El imbécil de Sin le había engañado, y lo había hecho aposta! Qué tonto había sido al confiar en él, qué más podía esperar de un borracho mentiroso que un sucio engaño. Y ahí había estado él, cuidando de niños chicos mientras _~Ou-sama ~ _se divertía con guapas bailarinas.

La ira iba manifestandose en las orejas rojas de Ja'far mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia donde había dejado al rey previamente. Mantenía una acalorada discusión consigo mismo sobre si degollarle o ahorcarle, pero antes de poder decidirse ya había llegado al lugar.

Al no verlo a primera visto lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la copa de vino que había dejado casi entera sobre la mesa. La cogió con brusquedad y comprobó que no quedaba ni gota, como si jamás se hubiera servido ningún líquido en él.

-¡Jaaa-...'fuar...!

Vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo y sin ni siquiera girarse supo quién era. Lanzó el vaso con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que se daba la vuelta, sin fijar su objetivo, y acertó. El choque del vaso con la nariz de Sinbad hizo un sonido seco, y el hombre del pelo oscuro cayó en redondo hacia atrás, haciendo que algunas bailarinas se apartasen entre grititos.

Sinbad intentó incorporarse, pero paró cuando un escalofrío le heló toda la espalda al ver la mirada asesina de Ja'far. Éste tenía en sus manos sus cuerdas rojas preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento, con el arma enrrollada en una de sus manos y tirando de la cuerda con la otra.

"¿Algo que decir?"

Sinbad tragó saliva. Incluso estando borracho era consciente de lo que había hecho enfadar a Ja'far, y más importante, de lo que Ja'far _podía hacerle_ estando enfadado. Pupilas contraidas y voz tranquila siguieron hablando.

"...¿No? ¿Nada? ... ¿Qué tal si me dices..." Soltó una de las cuerdas y en un rápido movimiento envolvió el cuerpo de Sinbad con ella, atrapando sus brazos junto a su tronco sin que pudiera moverse. "...DONDE...". Otra cuerda más. Ésta juntó sus piernas continuándo la envoltura de su cuerpo. "...SE SUPONE...". Otra cuerda, y esta vez pasó varias veces por encima de su boca para que no pudiera contestar. "..QUE"..". Otra. "DEBERÍAS..." Y otra. "...ESTAR...?" Y finalmente, tiró de las tensas cuerdas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Sin, lanzándolo no muchos metros más alla de donde se encontraba el rebaño de bailarinas que antes acompañaba al rey.

Después de un par de leves jadeos, el albino tomó camino hacia el palacio.

"Nos vamos". Sinbad forcejeaba con las cuerda y cuando Ja'far caminó a su lado, intentó hablarle bajo la cuerda-mordaza, pero sus quejas fueron ignoradas por completo y comenzó a ser arrastrado como si fuera un mero saco más que un rey.

Una vez llegaron a los aposentos de Su Majestad (arrastre incluido por las escaleras de la entrada del palacio), Sinbad voló, literalmente, hacia su cama, y una vez allí Ja'far empezó a deshacer sus agarres.

"¿Te encuentras mejor, Sin?". El albino enseñó todos los dientes en una enorme y bonita sonrisa mientras recogía sus cuerdas y las guardaba bajo sus mangas, se expresaba como si nada del castigo hubiera pasado y como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar a Sinbad a golpe de suelo.

"Creo... que voy a vomitar". El rey se tapó la boca con ambas manos, quedando sentado en su cama.

"Ah, ni se te ocurra. Han cambiado las sábanas hoy." Sonó un suspiro como pausa. "Solo voy a hacer esto hoy... para ver si se te pasa la tonteria y te duermes ya."

Ja'far destapó la cama y cubrió a Sinbad con la sábana, arropándole y acomodándole. Seguía enfadado, pero los moratones visiles en la piel de otro había sido venganza suficiente, por el momento... No iba a librarse de una buena bronca al día siguiente después de la reunión, cuando el mayor estuviera en sus totales facultades para poder sufrir plenamente.

Sinbad se terminó de recostar mientras miraba la cara de concentración de Ja'far. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la Luna entrando por la ventana, volviendo suavemente perlado y brillante todo lo que tocaba: las pestañas claras y largas que tapaban sus pupilas a bandas; sus cejas ligeramente cercanas por el centro debido a lamueca de su cara ; las pecas que bailaban sobre sus mejillas; y sus finos labios, cerrados en una línea recta y tranquila.

Seguía estando borracho, ya no le costaba tanto pensar y era más consciente de sus actos pero aún seguia viendo borroso y parpadeaba pesadamente, aunque no sabía si eso se debía a aquella vista tan hermosa que tenía delante.

Sintió la necesidad de acortar la distancia que le separaba del otro hombre, de tenerlo cerca y guardarse toda esa belleza para él.

"Listo. ¿Mh? Estás un poco pálido. No me digas que sigues ebrio..."

Sinbad le agarró de un brazo y tiró para sí haciendo que cayera sobre él. No fue brusco, aunque sí rápido y repentino. Seguidamente le rodeó con los brazos de manera protectora.

"Quédate a dormir hoy conmigo..." No supo como esas palabras salieron de su boca, solo sintió la necesidad de decirlo y ocurrió de manera automática.

"¿Pero qué dices? Necesitas descansar, y además, no puedes ir por ahí agarrando a la gente de esa forma, e-eso es..."

"_Mira quién fue a hablar..."_

Ja'far hablaba rápido y precipitándose, obviamente para intentar disimular la verguenza y la impresión de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba. Sinbad le soltó y se separó para poder mirarle; él incorporado sobre la cama y el albino con las rodillas separadas sobre sus piernas. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, sin moverse. Se lo estaban diciendo todo con los ojos.

Era algo díficil de asimilar para Ja'far, pero aquel hombre que estaba delante suya (prometiéndole con la mirada cosas que incluso aún le costaba entender) fue la primera persona que le había dado un hogar, una sonrisa sin nada a cambio; cálidez. Ese hombre había cambiado no solo su vida, sino también su forma de pensar, su forma de sentir... le había dado un hombro sobre el que apoyarse y una mano para no perderse.

Y cuando le miraba directamente de esa forma, recordaba por un solo instante todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido y vivido gracias a su nueva vida junto a él.

Fue Ja'far quien acortó la distancia entre ambos, aunque no de la manera en la que el otro le hubiera gustado. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y depositó un ligero beso sobre ella.

Era un beso de buenas noches, como el que le había dado a los demás niños, pero tenía un significado mucho más profundo. Era también un_ gracias_, y un _me alegro de haberte conocido_, y un _no me voy a quedar contigo esta noche_. Y muchas otras cosas que Ja'far no se atrevía a decir con palabras.

Antes de poder separarse, Sinbad le tomó por la barbilla y le bajó la cara, desplazando el beso contra sus propios labios. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero aún así no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Los labios de Sinbad sabían al débil alcohol que antes había hecho a Ja'far casi tener arcadas, pero esta vez el sabor no le pareció tan malo.

Fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, ninguno de los dos interrumpió la quietud de los labios juntados sin moverse. Fue una silenciosa respuesta por parte del rey. Él contestó _lo siento, _y _mañana no te escapas, _y entonces un _lo siento_ de nuevo.

Ja'far se separó lentamente, agradeció que los tonos brillantes de la luna sobre su piel disimularan el leve rosa de sus mejillas.

"Mañana... estate listo a tu hora..." Susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente.

"Claro" pero el tono de la respuesta no le terminó de convencer y para asegurarse de que no se olvidara de cumplirlo le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con la mano de canto. "Auch..."

Una vez completamente de pie se dirigió hacia la puerta. No se fiaba de la palabra de Sin, y sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente le costaría la misma vida levantarse solo y tendría que ir el mismo a gritarle y meterle prisa, pero en fin, de alguna manera se estaba acostumbrando a ser, precisamente, "su mano derecha".

"Buenas noches, Su Majestad."

Y Sinbad sonrió ampliamente en lugar de despedirse.


End file.
